pain love story
by xxthornxx011
Summary: ok so this is a Oc is i made it crystal the oc and pain and her brother ritsu and konan oh and what happened to nagato did not happen so yeah and i made a girl for him to so aother oc oh and M for later in read pls


xxthornxx

Chapter 1

It all stated on a normal day like any other for crystal it was quite in a good way the rain come down in a good way she loved the way it was always quite even when she was was different from other baby's she didn't cry. In fact she has never cryed in her life. She didn't need to cry she did not have a reason to cry and she wanted to keep it that way. As she walked though the woods deep in thought her twin brother ritsu they did not have a last name because no one knew it the day they came to the village of rain they were both droped off bay there mother and father they was both 2 a nice old lady took them in but not after long she was killed but ritsu took care of them. Ritsu looked at her and said **what do you what for dinner**. She looked up at him and said **I don't care whatever works** she said with a big smile on her face just because she was quite dose not mean she was sad she loved everything. So they walked in to the little food place and brought the food as they walked out of there they noticed it was quite in a bad way they looked at each other and jumped as 3 knifes was throw at them and the crash was on. They was wanted bay many people but they never said yes. She went to the woods and he went to the river there was about 50 of them 25 on her 25 on him they really wanted them. now don't get them wrong they was good ninjas but crystal did not like to fright so she just ran away. she lost them and jumped on a died brunch and fell down she knew it was going to hurt she was up high. so she closed her eyes and waited for the pain but it never came she was in someone's arms. she opened her eyes and saw a boy with red orange hair. he looked at me and said **you OK** all I could do is say **uh yeah**. And then it hit me I jumped out of his arms and I thought they was one of them. there was two people standing next to him a girl with blue hair and a boy with dark red hair. And bay now the west of them showed up and the three of them turned around like they was fighting with me not against me and the fight was on. So I figured they was helping me so I looked for some where to hide and when I heard nothing I came out to see blood everywhere. I knew they killed them so I turned to them to thank them but my brother came and it looked like he was going to kill them and then the girl walked up and said.** are you OK there was so many of them are you hurt**. I was about to say no but my head hurt so bad and when I looked down I saw blood on my shirt and when I touched it it hurt. I was bleeding I don't know what happened next because everything went black.

**Ritsu**

I just got done killing the last one and I was on my way to find crystal I just got to the woods and noticed blood everywhere and saw 3 kids a girl and 2 boys. crystal walked out from behind a tree I was so happy she was OK she looked fine. she has never killed anyone before so i'm only guessing they killed them. And then it hit me I jumped down and got beside her and got ready to ran so we could got away from them. but the girl with blue hair asked if crystal was OK I looked to crystal and saw blood on her shirt and thought maybe she just got some on her. But she looked like she was about to past out and I was right as usually and cart her. I looked at them and said **come with me I would like to thank you**. they looked at each other and give a nod I looked at the bag we brought early and give it to the boy with red hair and i started to ran with them behind me we got to the house and went to her room and layed crystal down on her bed. I looked at the two boys and said** please get out for now i need to** **take her shirt off** they looked at the girl with blue hair and give a small nod and walked out I looked at the girl with blue hair and said **what's your name where are you from and how old are you?** I said as I started taking of crystal's shirt she was wearing a bar so I didn't feel to weird as we started to fix crystal up she looked up at me and said **my name is konan and I'm 14 and I'm from here in rain we just had to** **leave for a little bit** she said with a small smile on. **oh OK** I said **i'm ritsu her bother**. we had just finished when there was a knock on the door I got up and opened the door and the two boys came in and looked at konan and then to crystal and said** is she going to be alright they** said it at the same time konan got up and said **she will be alright it look's like she got hit be a kunai but did not know it at the time**. I turned to the two boys and said **what's your names how old are you two?** The one with dark red hair looked up at me and said **my name is nagato I'm 14** he said with a small smile on. I smiled and said** I'm ritsu crystal's brother**. I looked to the last one and give a look that said come on your name he just give a oh yeah look and said** um my name is yahiko I'm 14**. I looked at all 3 of them they looked like good kids i know we are the same age but still. i smiled and said **Well OK now that we know each other's name's let's eat something**. Yahiko looked at me with big eyes and said **alright I'm hungry I'm about to die of no food**. Konan looked at him and said** no your not come on the lest we can do is cook for him. No no let me you 3 go use the bath get cleaned up** I said all 3 of them looked at each other and give a nod. konan was the first to use the bath so I was cooking and talking to the 2 of them I got to know the two a bit konan came out and nagato went in and after he came out yahiko went in I had just finished cooking when crystal out.


End file.
